Talk:Dimentio VS Mephiles/@comment-30300307-20161023064556/@comment-30300307-20161026092448
@Withersoul 235 Thank you. I also watched Mario vs Sonic videos on Cartoon fight club videos. Part 1: Without items and prep time. Mario and Lugi are physically stronger and more durable than Sonic and Tails. Mario and Luigi won. Part 2: With items and prep time: Draw...White Tanooki Mario and Super Sonic are invincible so the fight is a stalemate...Anyway AnimationRewind said that there are 7 chaos emeralds so only one Sonic character can go Super but Sonic 06 proves it wrong since Sonic, Shadow and Silver can go super so there is no reason to say that the 5 Sonic characters can't go super together... Part 3: Sudden death: Mario vs Sonic. Hyper Sonic is used instead of Super Sonic because he is faster, can teleport objects at anything but has a time limit unlike Super forms since Sonic Advance ending proves that Super forms can last for as long as the Sonic characters want. Hyper Sonic teleported himself and White Tanooki Mario towards the sun then teleported lava at White Tanooki Mario to turn Mario into his base form then hit him into the sun inevitabely killing him. Hyper Sonic tried to escape but his form ran out and couldn't outrun the sun's gravity so he died as well. Technically Sonic won. Everything is still a die after all so there is one way to end this debate. With a Total War! Part 4: AnimationRewind explains each characters strengths, speed and abilities. The Mario and Sonic characters fight with everything they've got. In the end 4 Mario characters and 5 Sonic characters survived. Mario characters went White Tanooki while Sonic characters went Super which contradicted what Animation Rewind said in Part 2. Silver with the time eater time travelled to the past to kill of the Mario characters in their baby forms then returned to the present. Rosalina then reset the universe hoping to kill off the Sonic characters as a LAST RESORT. But Silver can survive outside of the time continuum. And I have proof from a Youtuber who commented on my post on AnimationRewind's discussion wall. He said... "Proof that Silver can survive outside of the time continuum. At the end of Sonic '06, Solaris is defeated and an in-universe temporal paradox occurs when Princess Elise extinguishes the Flame of Hope, thereby averting the Day of Disaster. Silver's fate becomes confusing here, because his entire timeline is now apparently prevented from ever happening. Since Silver does turn up again in later games, he obviously hasn't been erased from time; but what his origin story is now, after the events of 06, is never addressed. In Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2 he still comes from "the future" (the same future as Eggman Nega and Onyx Island), but the actual nature of this future is only hazily specified. In Sonic Colours (DS), he tells Sonic and Tails that "The future's not all stone and buildings... It's a lot brighter than this. The sky is blue, and everybody's got a smile.". But in his Sonic Generations profile, we are told that "Silver is a hedgehog who has come from the future to change a ruined planet in his timeline". http://info.sonicretro.org/Silver_the_Hedgehog Technically even if Silver can't time travel on his own there was 4 Mario characters and 5 Sonic characters including Silver that survived and all went Super in the end so Team Sonic wins technically. In Rosalina vs Silver watch 8:00 - 10:45 it took Silver 165 seconds to beat Rosalina. Yet in this video 14:30 - 20:25 before Team Mario gone into their invincible forms. Which was 355 seconds...Silver had more than twice the time he needed to defeat Rosalina. Rosalina can't just reset the universe at the beginning of the total war hoping for an easy victory because she would not only kill off the Sonic characters but the Mario characters as well and Silver would survive anyway. AnimationRewind said she reset the universe as a LAST RESORT. Hope I helped." If the Total War didn't have Silver and Rosalina it would be safe to assume that Team Sonic would most likely win. Now it's still a tie so AnimationRewind made them have a physical only battle to see who is physically the better fighter between Silver and Rosalina Part 5: Silver's psychokinesis and time powers outclass Rosalina's telekinesis and space manipulation abiilities. Telekinesis is nothing more than a limited version of Psychokinesis, it is less efficient and reliable than Psychokinesis. Silver can get past Rosalina's shields with psychokinesis and if he wanted to he can block and clog her blood vessels to give her heart attacks. Time powers are better than Space manipulating abilities. If a character with time powers make a mistake he/she can time travel to the past to correct their mistakes. If a character with space manipulating abilities make a mistake he/she is digging their own grave. Silver wins the Total War for Team Sonic.